


True As It Can Be

by NerdsLikeUs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLikeUs/pseuds/NerdsLikeUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's point of view when she takes her turn in the Za'tarc detector in 'Divide and Conquer'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True As It Can Be

Surely it would be easier for her. He had gone first; she knew how he felt about her definitively now. But Sam had never been good at saying how she felt. And now, with people watching her and so much hanging in the balance, she knew it would be even harder.  
She was strapped in the chair, and it was less than comfortable, especially with the bright lights of the Za’tarc detector flickering in her eyes. And, oh god, Teal’c and Janet were watching from observation, and she didn’t know if she could say this to him, let alone anyone else, but Freya was already asking questions and Sam knew she didn’t have a choice.  
‘I was trapped. The force shield was on and there were Jaffa just around the corner.’  
She remembered it clearly. _Yellow walls, solid blue light, the feeling of weakness after strength, sounds of marching._  
‘Time was running out,’ Freya said. ‘But he didn’t leave.’  
‘No.’  
_Shouting, panic, the sound of helpless clanging. Fear that they would all be lost. Because of her._  
‘How did you feel?’  
‘Afraid.’  
‘Afraid?’  
_His face. Scared for her and a little shocked in the face of a sudden realisation that comes too late._  
‘That he would die.’  
‘Why?’  
_His face. Fear for him, and sadness. Sadness, because what a metaphor this was, the two of them standing so close with a barrier between them._  
Her voice was soft now, as his had been. ‘Because I care about him. A lot more than I'm supposed to.’  
His face. Real now, and in the present. And she felt so full of feelings that she thought she might cry, or laugh, or break free of her restraints and kiss him.  
But she didn’t.  
‘You are also not a Za’tarc.’  
She told him none of it had to leave the room. And she meant it, too, now that the moment had passed. She wasn’t ready for things to change. Although she had a feeling it might already be too late for that.  
He asked if things were ok. She lied.  
‘Yes sir.’

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast". For some reason that song always makes me think of Sam and Jack. I'll put a couple of the verses here for anyone who's interested :) Thanks for reading, comments and feedback are welcome :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Tale as old as time_  
>  _True as it can be_  
>  _Barely even friends_  
>  _Then somebody bends_  
>  _Unexpectedly_  
>  _Just a little change_  
>  _Small to say the least_  
>  _Both a little scared_  
>  _Neither one prepared_  
>  _Beauty and the beast_  
>  _Ever just the same_  
>  _Ever a surprise_  
>  _Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise_


End file.
